Pin a Rose on your Mad Hatter
by EbanyroseAssassin
Summary: OC story on how she meet the Mad Hatter,became his wife,became the White Queens Grand Champion,and the new thorn in the New Red Kings side. After finally killing the Red Queen and becoming free from his banishment he plains on makeing all who were at fault for his missery pay dearly and he has new friend's and a new pet to help with that!


I know I don't own Alice in Wonderland I only own my OC I don't claim any rights but of my OC!

This is rated M so no little kids please dont read this Im begging you!

Pine a rose on your Hatter.

Chapter one

'How did you get here?'

Laying in the lush silver green grass I let the soft cool wind play with the loose strands of my hair letting them dance and twirl as if they were little dancers often tickling cheek or nose I hear the rustle of clothing as someone is coming my way the sound of their foot step slowly getting louder, but they try to keep them light in case I was asleep which I'm not a smile slowly crawls onto my face at the thought of only a few people who even if I was needed they still would try their best not to rudely disturb me. I hear the foot step stop near me as a shadow is cast over me blocking out the warm sunlight I sigh softly and slowly open my eyes looking up at the person as they slowly kneel down on one knee next to me my eyes instantly filled with peace and love with my smile growing warmer starring at the face of my husband of only a few weeks starring back at me his wild orange hair fanned out his wild green eyes mirrored my own with pure love that was almost maddening at times oh those eyes one min green as an emerald the next if angered by some fool for insulting me or the White Queen would turn to a bright glowing gold, but at the moment dancing with love and that happy madness that was so him he reaches out and strokes my cheek his deep brogues voice sends shivers through me " My dear her ya' be we were worried " I smile sitting up leaning into his touch I smile again letting a soft sigh out as my mind slips.

Back to how this all started how I came to Underland, how I meet Tarrant Hightopp (a.k.a. The Mad Hatter) and the rest of my friends, or how I became the guardian the grand Champion of the White Queen. It all started back in what they call where we are from Upland I was somewhat of an outsider I had perverted friend that after I first meet them in my first year of high school there was one thing clear I would never get rid of them and my mind would be forever stained with dirty thoughts I would never see the world the same again nothing would look pure and clean again in my mind, but they were the kind of funny loyal friends you could ask for and to everyone that I was friends with knew I was more loyal then a dog so whenever they found out some guy I was dating used me just to get to another girl or cheated on me they would have my back like I would have theirs, but I'm getting off topic I would mostly keep to myself and way for the rest of the people that were either perky, jocks, preps, and stuck ups I hated bright happy colors I was and still am an odd person bright colors save a few make me depressed while dark colors make me happy.

I don't know why they just do I guesses that's why almost everyone I would come across when in high school would sometimes ask me if I was Gothic or Emo. I mostly wore black and red but having a lot of hand me downs I didn't often get the choice but to step out of my happy zone, it had been three years since I graduated from the prison they called 'Senior High' I was leaning agents a tree near a stone wall that no higher than my knee and falling apart my black jacket rustled in the cold wind the sky was dark and gray a sign that is might storm soon I didn't care I didn't like being out in the sunshine a lot but loved cloudy days or night time they just feel like something might happen that would never happen on a sunny cloudless day that always seem to blend into the next I watch the lakes water make little waves caused by the wind I never liked swimming much and was afraid of swimming in deep water all thanks to my aunt almost drowning me when she tried to teach me to swim at the age 8.

I shiver at the memory but push it away I sit down on the ground and pull out my sketch book I had always loved to draw when I was growing up a lot of my friends would say I had talent but I just never saw what they did I knew saw anything I drew as good when I would see someone so much better at it them me, I start drawing people from my favorite all time book that didn't have to do with vampires or things like that, the story was Alice in Wonderland after about 20 minutes I put my things away and slung my back over my head and start walking again I hated my job at one of my towns small bars drunks always grabbing at my ass, making dirty suggestions I had enough today and left early my dirty old landlord was not much better sometimes coming over to my place to check on things he had just cheeked on the week before making worse dirty suggestions then the drunks I worked with and would try to get me to sleep with him.

I sigh and shack my head my long thigh length brown hair was tied back in a ponytail but strands still manage to slip out I could never keep it in any hairstyle for long I walked along the dirt path that not a lot of people took I knew better then to take paths like this one if I didn't know it well but I didn't care I just wanted to get away go someplace where no one knew me and I could start over while I was musing over my thoughts I didn't notice I had wondered off the path and was walking towards a huge tree with a large what one would say if it was a normal size one a rabbit hole, but before I knew it my foot meet the edge of the hole I was caught off guard gasping with the force that I was walking pushed me into the hole that seemed to shallow me and my screams as I feel down what seemed like an unending fall I kept my eyes closed afraid to see when I would come crashing into the ground and most likely my death.

I wasn't ready for when I fell through treetops twigs and branches scratching at my neck and face tugging at my hard slowing down my fall knowing if I lived I would have bruises for a week. When I did finally land it was with a hard thunk into thick grass that knocked the air out of me causing my to cough sitting up I started coughing wildly trying to get air back in my lungs when I finally managed that I stood up being only 4'7 short for someone of 21 I looked around the grass that meet me mid-thigh I looked around I was in some kind of weird forest I pinched myself to see if I was a wake but stopped when I realized that if I wasn't awake before I hit the ground then I was now "What the hell is this place where the heck am I " I sighed again knowing I do that way too much but never gave a fuck I started walking not really knowing where I was going, but something was pulling me in a curtain direction when I finally broke through the trees I found myself looking at the back of almost badly ruined windmill like house a feeling of sorrow and remorse I walk around it a love for old fashion things so strong that even seeing something like this I still see such beauty in it, as I got around the other side I see tables of different shapes and lengths pushed together with a huge white table cloth over it all.

Around the odd table were different chairs of sizes and design like the tables the top of the white table cloth was littered with different sets of tea cups, saucers, silverware, tea kettles, sugar and creamers where also candle stands with unlight white candles two of the odd chairs were occupied one with a scruffy brown furry rabbit in a suit and the other I could only see the top of his hat on the table was a mouse in a suit too sitting on a chair its size drinking from a little tea cup they seem to be talk about something it didn't really hit me that all this seemed almost like from Alice in Wonderland I walked up to the high backed chair of the top hat wearing person coming along side it I smile "Hello there can you help me" all three cry out in surprise the man in the top hat eyes turned from green to glowing gold when he spoke he spoke with a deep Scottish accent that sent chills of lust through me I had a weakness for accents "And who might you be lass a spy of the Red Queen or a poor lost soul that comes along with the twisted joy of scaring people out of their minds." The other two started in just a madly when a light purple with dark purple strips a huge grin and aqua blue eyes "Come now Hatter don't be harsh on the girl she just had quite the trip from Upland to here I saw her fall and she looks a little confused" I look at the cat with wide eyes blinking slowly I move to sit down my body shacking my head goes into my hands as I try to calm down and not freak out when the man that cat called 'Hatter' clams down wide eyed himself his eyes turn back to an emerald green. He looks from the cat to me the mouse and rabbit quite down almost completely minus the whimpers and mumbles from the frizzled rabbit "Did you say Upland Creaser" Hatter ask but when he looks back at the cat, he is already gone he shacks his head and softly moves his chair closer to mine looking at me he reaches out and touches my arm I jerk up tears starting to form in my eyes though I don't know from what really either this all was too much or this was a dream come true I was in Wonderland I quickly wipe my eyes and smile getting over it fast "I'm sorry I scared you sir but the cat was right" Hatter smiled and rubbed my arm a little "That is alright so you're from Upland do you know Alice" I can see in his eyes that his hoping I do that I might have some information on her I knew which Alice he was speaking of the smile slipped from my face "I'm afraid Mr. Hatter that I am from a different time then your Alice, she must have lived well cause where I'm from someone wrote books of her visits to here maybe her son or I don't know who they might have been to her, her stories of Wonderland were always my favorite growing up and I can't believe this is all real that you are real I had always wanted to come here as a child then growing up its was just like a child's dream." I sigh and look up at him again his eyes hold a deep sorrow but a happiness to them I looked a little closer and swear I saw a light blush, "Well I'm sad to her she is no longer alive but happy to hear your joy in being here" he laughs and pours me some tea I don't like tea much, but I don't want to be rude and add lots of sugar and cream to it loving my drinks really sweet as he moves his chair back he leans forward almost completely forgetting his companies as he starts asking me question after question " So lass would your name be?" I smile at him after thanking the mouse named Manny for a cookie he gave me "Its Caroline Mr. Hatter Caroline Rose." He smile at my name still looking at me with his wild smile and red fanned hair he kept asking away I was never one to like a guy with bright red or orange like hair but he pulled it off so nicely "Let me introduce myself some of my friends call me Hatter or The Mad Hatter as I am known around here and now in Upland, but you my dear may call me Tarrant Hightopp now may I ask how old are you?"

And others like that I told him I was 21 just having turned that not long ago told him my odd liking of colors which made him laugh "That is the most mad thing I have heard you are an odd lass!" I shiver again at his accent my cheeks blushed lightly "So Miss Caroline how did you get here?" I was about to make a smartass comment but decided agents it "I was walking through the forest that was near a lake of the park thinking about how much I hated live there where I had to deal with so many disgusting men, predictable daily life how I would just love to live somewhere else like here almost and just as I was thinking that I feel down a hole and landed in the forest not that far from your house." I shrug nibbling on the cookie a little before sipping at my tea, I thought about something "Why did you ask if I was the Red Queens spy has she been causing trouble" His eyes flicker yellow a few times his voice deep when he talks about her "I lass even after all this time since sweet Alice defeated her beast and the Queen banished her with her tracheas Black Knight it seems she has come back and is reclaiming what was once hers with her night and new beast with some odd like people with her not one of the White Queens knights has come back alive from going to see what she is up to, now she has had spy's of her own have been seen and caught, but not long after they are caught the die in a painful unknown ways" I bite my lips as he speaks from a mix of my cursed arousal of his accent worry and concern. At that moment when it looked like Tarrant was about to say something else about it the March Rabbit suddenly shouted "MY TEA IS GONE SOMEONE STOLE MY TTTTEEEEAAA!" He starts throwing this I cry out in surprise and duck down barely missing getting hit with a tea cup as the Manny and Tarrant try to calm him down, after they calm him down Tarrant tells me that tomorrow we will go to see the White Queen before we head into his home to turn in for the night I smile as I lay in a guest bed he quickly made up for me so excited to have had a guest stay over I lay there looking out the window of my room and for the first time in my whole life finally felt like I belonged that I was finally home.

To be continue and please be nice this is only my fourth one first on here others on Deviantart! ^^ Thanks ! I know I didnt spell the rabbits name right forgot what the rest was will fix in next chapter! I promise!


End file.
